


Nejvyšší karta

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Ace Rimmer, Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Za Esovu společnost byl Lister vděčný jako pes za drbání. Užíval si přítomnost takového frajera, který i přes kvanta hrdinských činů, jež vykonal, dokázal být stále skromný. Nechoval se povýšeně, ale přátelsky, sršel vtipem.

Lister ani nezaregistroval, kdy jejich konverzaci opustil Kocour. Kryton se omluvil již dříve, měl v plánu žehlit, a Rimmer… Ten si nejspíše někde prohlížel svou sbírku telegrafních sloupů z 20. století. Prostě dělal něco diametrálně odlišného, než čím se běžně zabývala jeho alternativní verze, Eso Rimmer.

Když osaměli, přenechal Lister Esovi slovo, aby mu povyprávěl o dobrodružství na Vergonu 6. Hltal všechno, co mi pověděl, větu za větou, fixoval jej očima. Byl úžasný…

Cože? zarazil jsem se. Zamyslel jsem se nad posledními myšlenkami, jež mi při pohledu na Esa prolétly hlavou.

"Víš, Dejve, za celý svůj život jsem potkal hodně lidí," promluvil náhle Eso jiným tónem, než jaký užíval doposud. Listera to přinutilo mu opět věnovat pozornost. "ale ty si zasloužíš můj obdiv nejvíce."

"Já? Obdiv? A za co?" nechápal Lister, v hlase prvky překvapení, nyní již nejen ze svých myšlenek ohledně Esa.

"Když se podívám na tvého Rimmera, chce se mi zvracet. Je to nula, která se povyšuje nad jedničku, nad tebe Dejve," omráčil jej Eso svým názorem.

Poklona od Esa mu zvedla sebevědomí až k oblakům a zahřála u srdce.

"Někdy není tak strašný…" rozhodl se místo díků pro obranu Rimmera, přestože netušil proč. Nezasloužil si to.

"A stejně se ho zastáváš," zakroutil hlavou Eso. Potom se pousmál a jeho tvář dostala téměř něžný výraz. "Ale nechápu proč, nejste přátelé a on pro tebe nikdy nic dobrého neudělal."

Listerovi došlo, že Eso říká pravdu. Ne, hájení Rimmera nemělo žádný racionální důvod. Tak jaký pak?

"Přes to všechno, jaký je, ho máš rád, viď?"

Lister pozvedl oči od podlahy, aby vyhledal ty Esovy. Vlastně mu ani nepoložil otázku, jen konstatoval. Opravdu měl Rimmera prostě rád?

"Mám rád tebe," ujelo mu, za což by si vzápětí nafackoval. Co se s ním sakra děje? Nikdy na něj žádný chlap takhle nepůsobil. Je Eso snad až tak výjimečný…?

Eso si jej pobaveně prohlédnul.

"Už i ty?" pousmál se.

V jeho pohledu nebyla stopa po pohrdání, znechucení ani ničem podobném. Kdyby Lister nebyl tak konsternován svým chováním, uklidnil by se, ale teď měl ke klidu daleko. Z nějakého důvody jeho oči opustily Esovy a na moment se zahleděly na jeho rty. Vážně mu myšlenky utíkaly směrem, jakým se dosud nevydaly?

A šly by i dále, kdyby se nezačaly měnit v realitu. Listerovu tvář ovanul horký dech, následován měkkými rty, jež se letmo otřely o jeho. Zavřel oči a ponořil se do pomalého polibku, v rukou mu cukalo, jak moc se chtěl Esa dotknout, ale udržel se. Netušil, kam Eso mířil a případnými majetnickými gesty by jej nerad odradil. Jejich polibek přesto brzy skončil.

"Je mi líto, Dejve, více ti nabídnout nemohu," zatvářil se Eso omluvně.

Lister zmámeně přikývnul. I tak toho měl dost k tomu, aby si musel důvěrně promluvit se svým nitrem. Snad ani nepostřehnul, že Eso odešel. Zvedl se a zamířil do své kajuty, rozhodl se pro sprchu a poté zalezl do postele. Po celou dobu přemítal, jestli tohle v něm bylo vždycky nebo jestli takové choutky získal až díky letům, stráveným pouze v mužské společnosti. Byl už tak zoufalý a nadržený, že by mu stačil i chlap?

Ne, pomyslel si, když se otáčel na druhý bok. Ne, že by nebyl nadržený, ale uvědomoval si, že Eso jej nepřitahuje jen fyzicky (ušklíbl se nad tím, jak mu to znělo), ale líbí se mu i jeho pohled plný vřelosti a přátelský úsměv, jeho hlas i milý smysl pro humor. Tak dlouho nepoznal nikoho, kdo by ho měl rád, kdo by ho i obdivoval, dotkl se jej…

Ano, Kryton jej měl rád, ale lidská láska je jiná než ta androidí.

"Dejve? Spíš?" uslyšel náhle šepot ode dveří své kajuty.

"Ne, jsem vzhůru," odpověděl stejně tiše a snažil se ve tmě rozpoznat příchozího. Pak mu ale došlo, že to musí být Eso. Rimmer by na jeho spánek nehleděl, stejně tak Kocour, a Kryton ještě určitě nemá dožehleno. "Co se děje, Eso?"

Díval se, jak se Eso k němu přibližuje a usedá k němu na postel. Pak mu položil dlaň na ruku, Lister si uvědomoval, jak je ten dotek hřejivý, rozechvěl jej a zanechal čekajícího na další Esova slova a možná i činy.

"Víš, mám pocit, že mě potřebuješ, Dejve. Možná sám nevíš proč, ale časem to pochopíš, tím jsem si jist, jsi bystrý muž," řekl Eso a stiskl Listerovu ruku, druhou odhrnul jeho tričko a začal jej hladit po bříšku.

Lister zprvu nechápal, co Eso sleduje, ale když se jeho ruka přesunul na podbřišek a poté zabrousila až k lemu šortek, oči se mu rozšířily pochopením. Chtěl něco říct, přestože netušil co, ale Eso jej umlčel svými rty. Jemně jej líbal, Lister si vychutnával jeho něžné rty, které byly tak jiné, než jaké mají ženy. Působily na těch jeho razantněji, jakoby jej uklidňovaly, ale jejich účinek byl naprosto opačný.

Jeden vzrušující impulz za druhým sjížděl po jeho páteři, zrychloval jeho tep a kazil snahy Listerova mozku o myšlení. Užíval si péči Esových rtů, o kterých si myslel, že už nikdy neucítí. A teď tady vedle něj seděl, líbal jej a dlaní se právě poprvé dotknul Listerova přirození.

Lister spokojeně vydechnul a nechal Esův jazyk vklouznout do svých úst, pozvedl ruce, jednou sevřel Esovo svalnaté rameno, druhou prohrábl načechrané prameny plavých vlasů. Příjemné na dotek, lehce klouzaly mezi prsty, jejich ovocná vůně byla opojná.

A tak se Lister naprosto poddal kouzlu, jímž vládl vesmírný hrdina Eso Rimmer, jeho zkušená dlaň jej pomalu vedla k vrcholu, chvílemi se vzdaloval, pak zase mílovými kroky přibližoval, až Lister z toho slastného týrání zapomněl na všechno kolem. Byl tady jen on, jeho vzrušení a Eso.

"Rimmere…" zasténal, když se Esova ruka pohnula v jeho slabinách naposled, než ji zkrápěla horká tekutina. Eso ukončil jejich polibek a utřel si ruku do připraveného kapesníku. Pak se zahleděl na Listerovu tvář, z níž jej pozorovaly dvě oči, zářící spokojeností a možná i něčím, co by ale mělo patřit někomu jinému.

"Dobrou noc, Dejve," usmál se Eso a ještě jednou dovolil svým rtů, aby splynuly s těmi Listerovými.

"Dobrou, Eso," pohnul koutkem úst znavený Lister a jen co Esa odešel, upadl do ničím nerušeného spánku. Byl smířený s tím, že více od Esa čekat nemůže, a tak usínal s vědomím, že bude mít alespoň nač vzpomínat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ráno se probudil v dobré náladě. Jeho optimismem neotřásl ani fakt, že Eso už byl pryč. Dal si svou tradiční snídani složenou především z indického jídla, k tomu včerejší pivo a pak se na nějakou dobu zašil v kokpitu. Letěli zase někam, jen tak jakoby bez cíle, a čekali, až narazí na něco, co by zahnalo nudu. A třeba, aby byla sranda, jim chtělo vycucat mozky.

Cítil se tak dobře, že měl dokonce chuť si jít ven zahrát na kytaru. Už se dokonce zvedal, protože si chtěl dojít pro skafandr, ale od původního záměru jej vyrušil Rimmer. Promluvil na něj, ale Lister v tu chvíli zcepeněl.

Jen na svého kolegu zíral, všechno se s ním začalo točit. Na povrch mysli mu vyplouvaly vzpomínky z noci. Ne, že by si nebyl věděl toho, co se stalo, ale až teď si uvědomil, že včera nesténal Esovo jméno, ale Rimmerovo. Ano, dalo by se říct, že je to totéž, jejich DNA je identická, ovšem povahově jsou to naprosto odlišní lidé.

Jenže jak se tak na Rimmera díval, něco mu začalo docházet. Možná tu náklonost k Esovi pocítil díky tomu, že je to vlastně Rimmer, jen s lidskými vlastnostmi. Nebyl to ten nudný, zahořklý, osinu v zadku připomínající Rimmer. A přestože by dokázal vyjmenovat snad dalších deset stinných stránek AJ Rimmera, zřejmě se v něm začaly k tomu výkalu nadrženého lemura tvořit city.

Bůh mi pomáhej, pomyslel si zoufale Lister a přiměl se alespoň trochu vnímat to, co mu Rimmer povídá. Vzdal to po první větě. Pozornost mu sklouzla k jeho oblečení.

"Rimmere, můžeš si tu uniformu jako hologram na tvrdé světlo sundat?" zeptal se, zatímco se rozvaloval v sedadle a bezostyšně Rimmer hltal očima. Objekt byl ovšem natolik v tomhle ohledu zabedněný, že si toho nevšimnul. Nebo se spíše soustředil jen na to, aby si udržel post nejnudnějšího člena posádky. Nutno dodat, že to pro něj těžký úkol nebyl.

"Samozřejmě, ty karižroute nechutný," odsekl Rimmer. "Hologram na tvrdé světlo může všechno," pokračoval pak a demonstrativně bouchnul pěstí do stolu, aby vzápětí zkřivil tvář bolestí.

Idiot, prolétlo Listerovi hlavou.

"Ukaž," přejel si ukazováčkem po spodní rtu a zaujatě sledoval Rimmerovu uniformu.

"Myslíš to vážně? Přece ti tady nebudu dělat striptýz, Listere!" bouřil se Rimmer a opovržlivě na svého kolegu zíral. Naprosto nechápal, o co mu zase jde, naopak Lister už v hlavě plán měl.

"Vždyť nemusíš tady," odvětil s úsměvem, vstal a zamířil k sobě do kajuty. Nemohl vědět, že jej bude Rimmer následovat, ale doufal v to. Shodil ze sebe bundu a v duchu si gratuloval, že si ráno úplně náhodou vzal černé triko, na kterém ty fleky od kari nebyly až tolik vidět.

Pak se posadil na postel a čekal, jestli se Rimmer ukáže. Napadlo ho, že by si možná měl promyslet detailněji, co chce, ale vykašlal se na to. Chtěl se prostě s Rimmerem vyspat. Se slovy to nikdy moc neuměl, ještě by to zkazil, pokud by všechno dříve nezazdil Rimmer. Srdce se mu sice snažilo namluvit, že znásilnění není nejlepší začátek vztahu, ale měl tušení, že to s dutohlavem jinak nepůjde. A jaké znásilnění? Možná ze začátku se bude cukat, ovšem Lister si byl jistý, že udělá vše pro to, aby se to líbilo i Rimmerovi.

I kdyby mu ho měl vykouřit, pomyslel si a zatvářil se překvapeně, když mu ona myšlenka způsobila cukání ve slabinách. Etapa Kočanské zřejmě skončila, střídá ji pan Nozdry jak Vítěznej oblouk.

"Co to mělo znamenat, Listere?" hysterčil Rimmer už z chodby. Lister se vítězoslavně pousmál, postavil se a opřel o zeď. Rimmer se v mžiku přiřítil dovnitř, zaujal místo pár metrů od Listera a rozčarovaně pokračoval: "Přejedl ses ke snídani kari? Nebo jsi ho měl naopak málo, takže tvůj hmyzí mozeček není schopen fungovat?"

"Jen jsem zvědavý," rozhodil rukama Lister. Rimmer si jej ale dál nedůvěřivě měřil, a tak se Lister rozhodl pro ofenzivnější taktiku. Odlepil se od stěny, pomalým krokem došel k Rimmerovi, pak jej začal obcházet. "Tak bude to? No, tak, Rimmere, dokaž mi, že máš pravdu," pronesl ve chvíli, kdy se nacházel přesně za ním, poslední slovo mu doslova vdechl do ucha.

Vzápětí se na sobě snažil nedát znát překvapení, že to stačilo. Rimmer sáhl po zipu, po chvíli už v ruce třímal svrchní část uniformy, na tváři pohrdavý úšklebek.

"Vidíš?" šklebil se.

"Pokračuj," smazal Lister úsměšek z jeho ksichtu. Rimmer vtipně vykulil oči, zíral stejně tupě jako Lister na odmocninu. "Mám ti pomoct?" zastavil se Lister před Rimmerem, téměř tělo na tělo. Netušil, kde se v něm ta dominance bere, stejně jako poslušnost v Rimmerovi. Přestal úplně protestovat, zahákl prsty za bílé triko, které měl pod uniformou, a rovněž si je sundal.

Tím dostal do úzkých Listera. Nečekal, že to půjde, tak snadno. Podíval se do Rimmerových očí, vnímal jeho zrychlený dech, ve výrazu měl už teď vepsáno vzrušení. Položil ruce na pásek jeho kalhot a zatímco se jej snažil rozepnout, nával horka se šířil jeho cévami až do tvrdnoucího penisu v jeho spodním prádle. I jemu se už kyslík nějakým záhadným způsobem nestačil, pootevření úst se jevilo jako nutnost.

Když se Rimmerovy kalhoty poroučely k zemi, sklouzly stejným směrem i Listerovy oči. Ne, erekce v Rimmerových boxerkách byla nepřehlédnutelná. Zaskočen rychlým vývojem situaci se znovu podíval do Rimmerovy tváře, z níž na něj zářila… prosba? A tak mu Lister dal to, co sám chtěl.

Svými rty se dotkl těch Rimmerových a v dlani pak sevřel jeho penis, i přes tenkou látku cítil, jak je horký, těžký… Silné ruce pak objaly jeho tělo, přitáhly je k hrudníku, který rozhodně nebyl kostnatý, a Lister cítil, jak se v Rimmerově přítomnosti utápí. Hlad po tom druhém v něm neustále rostl, samotnému mu kalhoty začínaly být těsné a soudě dle toho, jak vlhké v jistém místě byly Rimmerovy boxerky a jak náruživě napadal Listerovy rty, na tom byl Rimmer úplně stejně.

Tohle se Rimmerovi vůbec nepodobá, prolétlo Listerovi hlavou, když ukončil polibek a směroval druhého muže k posteli. Pak mu naznačil, že se má položit na záda, načež se sám posadil mezi jeho roztažené nohy, předtím se ale ještě zbavil veškerého oblečení. Rimmerovo spodní prádlo už také leželo na zemi.

Možná by měl něco říct. Říct mu, jak moc jej překvapuje a zároveň vzrušuje tahle stránka Arnolda Rimmera, o níž neměl tušení. Jenže pak mu pohled padl na erekci, lesknoucí se přímo před jeho očima, a veškeré myšlení tímto okamžikem skončilo.

Nijak Rimmera neiformoval o svých záměrem, prostě se jen sehnul a olíznul celou délku jeho penisu, pak vzal do úst špičku, následně celý orgán. Vychutnával si ten pocit, že zvuky, které Rimmer vydával, způsoboval jen on sám. Zaposlouchal se a spokojeně si nechal přirážet do úst, zatímco se uspokojoval vlastní rukou.

V jednu chvíli ale pocítil, že by se chtěl posunout dál. Opustil Rimmerův rozkrok a z šuplíku vytáhnul lubrikant. Pak se zadíval na Rimmera, jenž zavrtěl hlavou. Lister se povzbudivě pousmál, tušil, že Rimmer muže ještě neměl. A tak ho důkladně připravil, mezitím mu stále jemně masíroval jeho tvrdost.

Když se mu zdálo, že už více udělat nemůže, zapřel se dlaněmi o postel, tvář těsně nad Rimmerovou, a vstoupil do něj.

Blažený pocit se mu rozlil celý tělem, nechápal, jak bez sexu mohl takovou dobu žít. Hlasitě zasténal a vyhledal Rimmerova ústa, která se na ty jeho hladově vrhla. Jazyk druhého muže si brzy našel cestu k Listerovu, za pomalých přírazů se jejich jazyky otíraly o sebe, mazlily se, stejně jako to dělaly Rimmerovy ruce se zády jeho společníka.

Tření Listera dohánělo k šílenství, pomalé tempo se stávalo mučivým, potřeboval zrychlit, přitvrdit. Rimmer nijak neprotestoval, když přirazil prudce a razantně, na další výpad mu vyšel vstříc a tiše mu zasténal do úst. Veškeré zábrany se v Listerovi zřítily, jeho boky nekontrolovatelně vrážely penis do Rimmera, jehož vlastní chlouba se náhle znovu octla v zajetí Listerovy dlaně.

Rimmer zvrátil hlavu nazad, zavřel oči a silně se zachvěl. Jeho tvář, prostá negativních emocí a hýřící jen čirou slastí, společně s jeho úzkým otvorem hnala Listera k vrcholu, a nehty, právě se zaříznuvší se do kůže na zádech, je k němu poslaly. Z hrdla se mu vydral táhlý sten a pak mu téměř explodoval svět, když po x-měsících ejakuloval uvnitř něčího těla. Zážitek o to mocnější, že to byl právě Rimmer…

Když se vrátil do reality, stále se trochu chvěl a na ruce a svém břiše cítil něco teplého. Vykouzlilo mu na tváři úsměv, jak se na něj právě Rimmer díval. Naprosto spokojený, se zpocenými vlasy a opuchlými rty, jež byly vzápětí znovu políbeny.  
Poté ulehl vedle něj.

"Tohle si musíme zopakovat," okomentoval situaci a stále vstřebával vše, co právě zažili. Nebyl z těch, co po orgasmu hned usnou, takže mu nedělalo problém sestavit v hlavě otázku: "Proč jsi šel tak dobrovolně?"

Odpověď nedostal hned a tak po pár vteřinách dodal: "Asi tě mám rád, Rimmere, proto jsem to udělal." Znal jej natolik dobře, že chápal Rimmerovu potřebu zjistit úmysly u druhé strany, než je řekne sám.

"V životě mě chtěl a potřeboval jen jeden člověk," vyslovil Rimmer větu, která snad jako jediná v jeho životě byla prosta sarkasmu, sebelítosti či pohrdání. "I když jsi nemytý a nevzdělaný opičák… srdce máš na pravém místě."

Lister zíral. Rimmer mluvil jako lidská bytost, což se téměř nestávalo. Mluvil tak jen k němu. A Lister začal tušit, proč Eso udělal, co udělal. Podpořil jeho samotného, podpořil jeho city k Rimmerovi, aby se dali dohromady, protože jen tak se ukáže ta odstrkovaná a utiskovaná Rimmerova světlá stránka.

"Taky tě mám rád, Listere," řekl pak tiše, načež nahmatal Listerovu dlaň a stiskl ji ve své. Sentimentální gesto, které Listera zasáhlo víc, než by si přál. Opětoval stisk, ale neodpověděl nic. Tohle vyznání přebilo vše ostatní, a tak se jen díval na strop, svíral Rimmerovu dlaň a přemýšlel, zda je Eso vážně tou nejvyšší kartou…


End file.
